Tu te souviens, petit frère ?
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: Bianca pensait que se joindre à la chasse résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Néanmoins, l'immortalité conférée possède aussi un revers... Cet OS prend place dans un univers alternatif des séries et ne prends absolument pas en compte Les Travaux d'Apollon.


Salut les gens !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien évidemment au grand et vénéré Rick Riordan.

Un petit OS que j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire après être tombé sur une image sur Instagram. Donc voilà, je vous partage le tout (Soyez indulgent, je l'ai écrit en une seule soirée ), je vous laisserai le lien de l'image après le texte histoire de ne pas vous spoiler la fin !

Ne pas lire cette phrase si vous n'avez pas lu le Sort du Titan, je vous aurais prévenu ! L'histoire se déroule dans l'alternative où Bianca n'est pas morte.

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde (j'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes…) !

* * *

 _ **Tu te souviens, petit frère ?**_

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? De l'époque où nous vivions avec mère en Italie, au début des années 40. Te rappelles-tu à quel point nous étions tellement heureux ? Père passait fréquemment nous voir, nous faisions de longues balades le soir lorsque le soleil amorçait sa descente pour laisser doucement place à la nuit. Nous chahutions dans les ruelles de Venise sous le regard attentif de nos parents qui craignaient que nous ne nous fassions mal. Te souviens-tu des fois, où quand tu trébuchais et que tu commençais à pleurer, je te prenais dans mes bras pour te consoler et t'essuyais ton petit visage couvert de saleté de mon mouchoir brodé ? Je m'en souviens moi, de ce temps où nous vivions chaque journée pleinement, bercés par l'innocence de la jeunesse.

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? Nous avions dû déménager lors de la guerre, pour échapper aux bombardements incessants de l'Italie. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que c'était notre premier vol d'ombre. Père nous avait transporté aux Etats-Unis grâce à ses pouvoirs. Tu en avais été tout excité pendant plus d'une semaine et tu faisais des caprices afin que nous recommencions. C'est seulement qu'après que père t'ai promis qu'un jour, tu pourrais voyager à travers les vols d'ombres par toi-même, à la condition que tu sois sage, que tu t'étais calmé, rêvassant déjà d'un instant futur. Nous pouvions alors continuer à grandir normalement, loin des horreurs européennes. Nous étions loin et bien au chaud dans cet hôtel, notre famille était alors préservée de la guerre. Mais pas des représailles de nos oncles. Il m'arrive de me demander quelles auraient été nos vies, si mère avait pris un peu plus en compte les avertissements de notre père et de la pythie, l'oracle de Delphes, et qu'elle n'avait pas succombé à l'explosion de l'établissement qui hante encore bon nombre de mes cauchemars. Si nous n'avions pas passé un demi-siècle au casino du lotus, nous avortant ainsi de notre temporalité.

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? De la manière par laquelle nous avons appris nos origines, alors que nos souvenirs étaient encore engourdis par la brume magique, ce voile qui sépare le monde des mortels de celui des dieux. Du courage dont Percy Jackson a su faire preuve afin de nous sauver de la manticore, mettant ainsi en danger la vie d'Annabeth Chase et par la même occasion, le sort du monde entier. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué à ce moment, de l'admiration que tu portais à l'égard de notre héros. J'étais bien trop terrifiée et lasse des responsabilités qui m'avaient été incombées te concernant, suite au décès de mère. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de me joindre à la grande chasse éternelle, auprès de dame Artémis. J'espérais que tu puisses trouver des amis à la colonie des sangs mêlés, qu'ils pourraient te protéger, reprendre mon flambeau qui commençait à vaciller. Je sais que tu m'en as voulu pour cette décision. Mais dis-moi, petit frère, m'as-tu réellement pardonné de t'avoir abandonné ?

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? Du jour où tu étais enfin plus grand que moi. Le sourire narquois que tu arborais à cet instant m'as rempli de joie et m'a donné encore plus de force pour chasser les montres qui revenaient sans cesse du Tartare. Tu entamais déjà ta deuxième année au champ d'entrainement. Je me souviens de cette fameuse partie de capture l'étendard que nous, les chasseresses, avions mené et perdu contre vous. La première fois depuis une cinquantaine d'année. Et c'est uniquement grâce à toi et à ton habilité à l'épée que ton équipe en est ressortie victorieuse. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais submergé par la fierté de t'avoir comme petit frère. C'était aussi ce soir-là que père t'avais reconnu, t'imposant ainsi en force en tant que digne représentant d'Hadès chez les grecques et t'octroyant ainsi l'entier respect des autres pensionnaires.

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? De la fin de la guerre qui opposa les Dieux aux Titans. Deux guerres successives auxquelles ton aide ne fut, en aucun, cas négligeable. Ce fut aussi l'une des rares fois où les chasseresses apportèrent leur soutien aux héros de l'Olympe, malgré notre malaise en la présence d'hommes. Je t'ai offert ton épée personnelle après le combat face à la Terre mère, une épée forgée dans les eaux noires du Styx. Tu avais retrouvé le même air enjoué que tu arborais suite à notre premier vol d'ombre avec père. Je me souviens de ce Will qui t'avait permis de tirer un trait une bonne fois pour toute sur ce maudit Jackson. Il ne réalise pas l'ampleur de son erreur de ne pas t'avoir choisi, mon merveilleux frère. Tu étais si heureux avec ce nouvel arrivant que je ne pue que me réjouir pour toi, une fois de plus, quand bien même nous prenions de moins en moins de temps pour nous voir. Tu connaissais enfin le véritable amour que tu méritais tant, celui auquel mes consœurs et moi-même sommes privées.

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? De ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Will t'avait fait cadeau d'une magnifique veste d'aviateur que tu refusais d'enlever, et ce, malgré l'odeur de transpiration. Dame Artémis m'avait accordée cette journée pour que nous puissions la passer ensemble. Nous en avions profité pour aller terrasser quelques monstres qui rôdaient près du pin de Thalia. Parmi eux, un drakon d'une trentaine de mètres que même Clarisse, accompagné de ses frères, et les sept héros de la prophétie n'avaient réussi à vaincre. Tu as su te distinguer en tant que meilleur épéiste de la colonie à cet instant même. Ce fut même les symboles de ma déesse et de Hadès qui furent gravés sur la perle de cette année-là. Une perle de plus à enfiler sur ton collier de cuir, qui venait se glisser près des sept autres qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Symbole du temps qui s'écoulait pour toi alors le mien restait figé, comme emprisonné dans de l'ambre.

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? De ta détresse et de ta souffrance quand tu as appris sa mort. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, ton cher Will, fauché par une vulgaire voiture. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que vous sortiez ensemble. Il avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser son rêve : devenir médecin afin de sauver encore plus de vie. Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots exacts pour te réconforter mon frère. M'as-tu réellement pardonné pour t'avoir fait défaut une seconde fois ? Quand tu t'es séparé du blouson qu'il t'avait offert pour le glisser avec lui dans sa tombe, j'ai senti mon cœur se fendre, bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Tu n'as cessé de pleurer que des mois après, même après que tu l'aies invoqué et qu'il te conseille de vivre pleinement ta vie. Tu t'en ai remis uniquement grâce à l'aide de Jason et Reyna, que tu considères comme ta sœur. Je leur en suis bien évidemment reconnaissant de t'avoir aidé à cet instant, mais je me questionne. Quels furent leurs gestes que je n'ai pas su t'apporter ? Quelles furent leurs paroles que je n'ai pas su prononcer ? Si tu savais, petit frère, à quel point je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider d'avantage…

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? Tu as très vite cessé le combat, préférant te consacrer au bon développement de la colonie auprès de Chiron. Tu as transmis tes talents d'épéistes à de nouveaux héros, les laissant mener des quêtes bien plus dangereuses qu'aucun de nous ne le souhaiter. Tu étais devenu un homme mûr en ce temps-là. Tu avais beau vouloir le cacher, je lisais encore en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette inquiétude persistante dans tes yeux pour ces nouveaux demi-dieux. Cette même inquiétude qui t'avait donné tes premières rides au coin des yeux, dont je te charriais. Tu m'écoutais, avec un sourire et un regard mélancolique, compter mes exploits auprès de tes pensionnaires qui étaient pendus à mes lèvres. Je crois bien être la seule chasseresse, hormis Thalia, dont la présence d'homme ne dérangeait pas. Mais je le faisais surtout pour toi, tu me l'avais demandé. Demandé d'enseigner à ces enfants les dangers des quêtes. Ces terribles quêtes qui avaient coûté la vie à bon nombre de tes amis. Jason était décédé, un an avant à peine, d'un assaut de monstres en surnombres. Piper quant à elle s'était laissé dépérir à la vue de la mort de son âme sœur. Frank avait entièrement consumé son tison, afin de réchauffer son fils lorsqu'ils furent coincés dans le Canada, par une tempête de neige. Notre sœur Hazel s'est alors installée aux enfers pour que son enfant puisse connaître son père qui avait atteint les champs Elyséens. Percy et Annabeth vivaient quant à eux paisiblement à la Nouvelle Rome avec leur petite famille, tandis que Léo goûtait aux délices de la vie sur l'Olympe en compagnie de Calypso.

* * *

Tu te souviens, petit frère ? De ces derniers instants que nous passions ensemble, lors des balades à Venise où tu as souhaité retourner pour ton ultime périple, suite à la perte de tes sœurs Hazel et Reyna. De ces discussions que nous entretenions devant un feu de cheminée, où tu te remémorais un passé qui semblait s'être produit quelques jours à peine plut tôt pour moi. Tu me disais chaque soir que tu retrouverais bientôt ton cher Will, et que vous choisiriez de renaître pour vous retrouver cette fois-ci aussi. Sache que tu peux compter sur moi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous réunir à nouveau, pour que vous puissiez goûter encore aux douceurs de l'amour. Lorsque je t'ai fait cette promesse, tu m'as souri comme à ton habitude et tu as posé un regard sur moi chargé par l'expérience et la sagesse de l'ancien, ce qui ne me sera jamais permis d'obtenir, à moi, l'éternelle petite fille devenue immortelle.

* * *

Je me souviendrais, petit frère. De l'homme brave et droit que tu as été au cours de ta vie. De l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour toi, ainsi que celui dont tu m'as béni à travers tous tes âges. Il est néanmoins temps pour moi de te dire adieu. Je sais pertinemment que tu as retrouvé ton tendre Will dans le royaume de notre père et que vous choisirez de renaître ensemble, mais je ne peux contenir mes larmes. Je ne peux les retenir en voyant toutes ses intraveineuses, ces multiples perfusions et de cette aide respiratoire qui tentaient désespérément de te maintenir en vie, malgré ta maladie et ta vieillesse. Je ne peux les contenir tout en sachant que tu ne seras entièrement mon frère, mais seulement une réincarnation. Cette même brèche qui s'était immiscée dans mon cœur lors des funérailles de ton tendre se rouvre encore plus douloureusement. Sache que je t'aime mon cher frère. Sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais, petit Nico.

* * *

Voilà ! Sur ce, j'espère que cet écrit vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Pour le lien de l'image le voici : fr . pinterest pin / 325948091753263231 /

Pensez à supprimer les espaces ^^

 _Sayonara !_


End file.
